My Heart
by mysterygal02
Summary: Danny, Sam, and Tucker are friends that never keep secrets from one another. But what happens when feelings rise?
1. Chapter 1

**My Heart**

**Summary - Danny, Sam, and Tucker are friends that never keep secrets from one another. But what happens when feelings rise?**

**(Note - In this story all characters are aged 16. Except for the teachers, principle, their parents, and older brothers/sisters.)**

**(...) - A/N**

* * *

Park - Night Time -Normal Pov. 

"Aah so far tonight is a good night. No ghosts, no fights, looks like today will be one of my nights where I can finally have some peace and quiet.", sixteen year old Danny Fenton said sitting down on the grass and staring up at the sky peacefully.

Suddenly a light blue colored mist came out of his mouth.

"Aaw great just when I think I can get some peace and quiet some ghost comes and tries to disturbs me.", Danny said as he got up from where he was sitting from and checked to see if someone was there. Seeing as someone isn't there he transformed.

Two silver circles suddenly surrounds him. Changing the clothes he was wearing and making it into a black jumpsuit with white gloves and shoes with a D on his chest. His eyes changed from light blue to green. And his hair changed from black to white. He was no longer sixteen year old Danny Fenton but is now sixteen year old Danny Phantom.

As Danny finished his tranformation he looked around for the ghost that had try to disturbed him. In a matter of a few seconds he located the ghost which was now scaring some young couple just near where he was.Quick as a flash Danny went to the ghost and fought it. It only took a few minutes to beat the ghost since it wasn't really that strong but still likes to scare people. After the ghost was weakened Danny got out the Fenton Thermos and sucked the ghost in.

Then after, left the young couple alone and tried to find a place to transformed. After he found a place to tranform back into Danny Fenton again. He began his transformation.

Two silver circles again surrounds him. Changing the black and white jumpsuit into his normal teen clothes. His eyes then changed from green to light blue color. And his hair changed from white to black.

After he finished his transformation he went back to the place where he was sitting before and again began staring up at the sky. He sighed tired from the day and pressure of too much homework.

While staring up at the sky he noticed a star. The star looked like it was a shooting star. Quickly after noticing it he made a wish before it went away.

"I wish that the person that I love will love me back.", He mumbled while looking at the star.

Night time - Sam's Room - Normal Pov.

_Dear Diary,_

_Guessed what I got an A+ which means I got a 100 on the science test today. But Danny and Tucker let's just say they almost failed again, but thankfully they didn't. Sigh. I wish I knew what this feeling is that I've been feeling whenever I'm around this certain person. Too bad I'm not gonna tell you his name just yet. Maybe next time. Good-bye for now._

_Sincerely,_

_Samantha Manson a.k.a. Sam Manson or Sam_

As soon as Sam finished writing in her diary she quickly put it on her desk next to her bed. She sighed remembering the morning of this day.

_Flashback_

_School - Morning - Normal Pov._

_'What is Danny doing? Ever since that ghost attack last week. He's been acting strange lately.', Sam thought._

_Just then Paulina came._

_'That shallow little witch! What does she want now?', Sam thought angrily._

_"Hi Danny, hi Sam, hi Techno geek.", Paulina greeted them._

_"It's Tucker, not Techno geek!", Tucker shouted._

_But Paulina paid no attention and continued talking._

_"Hey Danny I was wondering, do you think you can ask the ghost boy if he wants to come to my party this Saturday?", Paulina askedpolitely._

_"Uuhh I don't think he can come because - ", Danny said but was interrupted by Sam._

_"It's because he can't ask the ghost boy because he and Tucker is coming over to my house this Saturday.", Sam finished for him._

_"We are!", Danny and Tucker said at the same time._

_For that Sam hit both of them in the arms._

_"I mean yeah we are. Right Danny?", Tucker said._

_"Yeah we are.", Danny said._

_"Hmmm. But are you sure you can't ask the ghost boy?",Paulina asked Danny again._

_"Yeah I can't sides he'll probably be busy ghost fighting.", Danny answered._

_"Oh ok. But if you see him, ask him okay?", Paulina said politely but sarcastically. Then after went away from the trio._

_"Hey Sam, are we really going to your house this weekend on Saturday?", Danny asked._

_"Yeah of course.", Sam answered him._

_"Yes! And I thought you only said that only because you didn't want Danny to go.", Tucker said happily._

_"Of course not. What made you think that?", Sam asked._

_Tucker just shrugged and ran off leaving Sam and Danny alone. Making silence comebetween them andmaking themfeel uncomfortable._

_"Shall we go to class before the bell rings?", Danny asked breaking the silence._

_"Huh yeah sure.", Sam said who seemed to be in a deep thought but snapped out of it._

_End of Flashback_

"Well today sure is an interesting day.", Sam said as she looked out her window.

Suddenly she saw a star. The star was very bright and looked so big. Quickly she made a wish.

"Star light, star bright, I wish I knew what this feeling is.", Sam said.

After she made her wish she went to bed. Tired from the day and feeling very sleepy.

Tucker's Room - Night Time - Tucker's Dream - Normal Pov.

_"Aww man look at all this meat.", Tucker said hungrily._

_"Tucker when will you stop eating meat! Can't you see it kills the animals!", Sam asked angrily._

_"Relax Sam it's only fish.", Danny said._

_"Yes, fish! I know that! It's just that there is so many of them.", Sam said._

_"Hey Danny you want to eat some fish too?", Tucker asked._

_"No thanks, I think I'll be going home now though.", Danny said._

_"Me too. Sides I'm not paying for the bills.", Sam said as she began to walk away._

_"But you have too! I don't have any money with me!", Tucker said desperately._

_But Sam didn't hear him for she was already gone._

_"Man.", Tucker said._

_Suddenly a waitress came by._

_"Sir where is the money?", the waitress asked._

_"Uh I don't have any money.", Tucker said nervously._

_"Well then. I guess you have to wash all the dishes then until you can pay all the money then.", the waitress said._

_"Noooo!", Tucker screamed._

_End of Tucker's Dream_

* * *

**So do you like it? I hope you do. Anyways I'll try to submit the next chapter really soon! Good-bye for now.**

**Mysterygal02**


	2. Noticing His Actions

**My Heart**

**Summary - Danny, Sam, and Tucker are friends that never keep secrets from one another. But what happens when feelings rise?**

**Chapter 2 - Noticing His Actions**

**(Note - In this story all characters are aged 16. Except for teachers, priciples, their parents, and older brothers/sisters.)**

**(...) - A/**N

* * *

Next Day - School - Morning - Normal Pov. 

"Hey Danny why are you opening your locker very quickly?", Tucker asked.

"Oh this. I'm only doing this that way I could avoid Dash from his daily beating of me in the morning.", Danny answered.

"Well then looks like you better hurry then Danny cause here comes Dash.", Sam said.

Just as Sam said that there was a loud yell of "FFeennttoonn!".

"Oh great.", Danny said as he closed his locker.

"You guys cover me, I'm going to class now. If Dash sees you and asks you where I'am lie.", Danny said quickly, then went invisible.

"Well see later then.", Sam said sarcastically, staring at the spot Danny was before he went to class.

"Hey have you seen Fenton?", a voice asked.

Sam jumped at the voice for at that time she was busy thinking, but Tucker he just got scared at the voice.

The two turned around to find Dash glaring at them.

"Well?", Dash demanded.

"Uh he went to the bathroom.", Tucker said.

"Are you sure?", Dash asked.

"Yes I'm sure.", Tucker said.

"Good cause if your not your dead meat.", Dash said then went off to the bathroom.

"Well that was a lame excuse Tucker.", Sam said facing him.

"Well could you think of anything better?", Tucker asked.

But no answer came for Sam had already left for class.

"Well I guess I just have to go to class then alone.", Tucker said grumpily before heading off to class.

When he got to the door of the classroom he opened it and found that class had already started.

"Glad you could make it to class Mr. Foley.", Mr. Lancer said.

"Sorry I'm late Mr. Lancer.", Tucker said.

"That's okay Mr. Foley because you'll make it up to me by having detention with me this afternoon.", Mr. Lancer said.

"Aw man!", Tucker cursed before heading off to his seat.

When he got to his seat Danny and Sam greeted him since they were sitting next to each other withTucker being in the middle.

"What took you so long?", Sam asked.

"You.", Tucker said angrily.

"What why me?", Sam asked.

"You didn't tell me that class was about to start.", Tucker said.

"Sorry.", Sam said.

"That's ok Sam.", Tucker said.

"Mr. Foley, Ms. Manson I would appreciate it if you don't talk in class.", Mr. Lancer said.

"Oh sorry.", both Sam and Tucker said at the same time.

Thirty Minutes Later

As soon as class finished Danny quickly went out of the classroom not even telling his friends where he was going or saying good-bye to them but just left them.

"I wonder what's on his mind.", Tucker said as both he and Sam went to their lockers to get ready for their next three classes before lunch.

Sam's Pov.

When I went to my locker with Tucker I found a note inside it. Quickly I put it in my pocket before he could see it. Then I said to him.

"Umm you go ahead Tucker I'll catch up.", I said nervously.

"Okay.", he said then ran off rather happily.

'What's up with him. Is it because of Valerie? Nah can't be. But can it?', Sam thought.

After thinking it over and making sure that Danny and Tucker weren't here I pulled out the note out andstared at it.

'I think I'll look at you later.', Sam thought as she got her stuff for her next three classes.

As soon as I finished getting my stuff for my next classes I looked at my watch.

'Hmmm looks like I still have ten more minutes before my next class. Yes! Just enough time to look at this note', Sam thought.

The note read -

_Dear Sam, _

_I really like you. I mean really really like you. Just thought I'd let you know that. I won't tell you who I'am just yet. But I will keep in contact with you._

_Sincerely,_

_Your Secret Admirer_

_P.S. - I'm closer than you think I'am. Who knows maybe I'm just around the corner, but you can't see it._

'Whoah crazy. I thought nobody liked me in this school.' I thought.

I then looked at my watch.

'Oh no I only have two minutes before class starts!', I thought worried that I might never make it in time.

Quickly I put the note in my pocket then dashed off to class.

When I got in I was relieved that class didn't start yet.

'Phew. That was close.', I thought going to my seat which was between Tucker and Danny.

"Hi.", I whispered.

"Hi.", they both said.

I was about to talk to them about something when the teacher came.

I groaned thinking about today's project that we have to read in front of the whole class. The project was writing about our favorite animal. And since I'm a cat person I picked a cat. As for Danny and Tucker I just don't know.

Two And A Half Hour Later - Lunch

At lunch I went to our usual table which was at the far left corner at the lunchroom where no one can hear us talk.

'Perfect.', I thought seeing as that I'm gonna alone at the table for a while before Danny and Tucker comes.

Looking at the line they were at I saw that they were the last two people on it. Quickly before they came and noticed the note in my hands, which I took out from my pocket, I read it again. This time very carefully just to find out who this person is.

After reading it about four times already I gave up. I have no clue who has written it. For 1. It was computer type and 2. Even if it was one of my friends handwriting I would have known because I know their handwriting better than anyone else in this whole school!

Suddenly I heard a voice behind me greeted me. I jumped for I didn't expect the line to finish so soon and I know who the voice belonged to. But still I turned around forgetting that the paper was still in my hands.

"Hi Sam.", Danny and Tucker both greeted after they sat down.

"Hey guys.", I said to them.

"Hey Sam what's that paper in your hands?", Danny asked.

"Huh oh this. It's nothing.", I said to him hiding the paper inthe pockets of my shirt.

"Is it a note from someone?", Tucker asked curiously.

"It's none of your business Tucker it's mine.", I said angrily at him.

"Aw come on Sam were your friends. Friends don't keep secrets.", Danny said grinning.

'Huh? Why is he grinning he doesn't know anything about this note or does he?' I thought.

* * *

**Hi guys hope you like this chapter. I'll submit the next one on the next fews days say Wednesday or Friday, okay? Gotta go.**

**Mysterygal02**


	3. Getting the Clues pt 1

**My Heart **

**Summary - Danny, Sam, Tucker are friends that never keep secrets from one another. But what happens when feelings rise?**

**Chapter 3 - Getting the Clues pt. 1**

**(Note - In this story all characters age aged 16. Except for teachers, principles, their parents, and older brothers/sisters.)**

**(...) - A/N**

* * *

Recap of Last Chapter - Sam's Pov. 

"Aw come on Sam were your friends. Friends don't secrets.", Danny said grinning.

'Huh? Why is he grinning he doesn't know anything about this note or does he?', I thought.

Chapter 3 - Sam's Pov.

After lunch the rest of the day went fine and normal. But when I got to my locker there was another note.

It read -

_Dear Sam, _

_It's your secret admirer again. Just to let you know I'am in the same class as you are in (In every single class.). And I have black hair the same hair as you do. Just thought I'd give you a few clues of who I'am. In case you are curious of who I'am. For I have noticed at lunch time that you were looking at the note about four times. I'll still keep in contact with you._

_Sincerely,_

_Your Secret Admirer_

_P.S. - Try looking a little harder if you want to know who I'am._

'Okay great I just got another letter from this guy, who I don't even know. But at least now I got a few clues about him. It said he has black hair and the same class as I'am in. In every single class. But the only boys who are in every single class I'am in who has black hair, in every single class is Danny, Tucker, and Kwan! Three boys! Oh well gotta stop thinking about this now and get back to getting my things for homework.', I thought.

After a few minutes of getting my things for homework, I noticed Tucker and Danny coming.

"Hi guys ready to go home.", I asked.

"Yeah.", they both said at the same time.

Danny's Pov.

'Ok good she got the note.', I thought looking at the note in her hands.

"Hey Sam where did you get that note?", I asked pretending to sound clueless.

"Someone.", Sam said quietly while putting the note in her pocket.

"Who.", I asked.

"No idea.", Sam said.

"Oh ok.", I said.

'Good she still has no idea that it was me.', I thought.

"Hey Sam since today's Friday when should we go to your place.?", I asked curiously.

"Uh maybe at around four.", Sam said.

"Oh ok see you then.", I said running off to my house to get ready to go to Sam's house.

Normal Pov.

"Yeah I think I'll get ready too.", Tucker said and ran off to his house.

Sam's Pov.

After the guys left to go to my place this Friday I immediately got home and got ready.

Thirty minutes later while I was doing my homework in my room and wasjust about tofinish it whenI heardmy cellphone ring. I looked at the screen where it says who is calling. It said Tucker. Quickly I answered it wondering what he had wanted to say.

"Hi Tucker.", I greeted.

"Hey Sam.", he greeted back.

"Listen Sam I can't go to your house today.", he said to me.

"Why?", I asked.

"You know my grandma and grandpa who now lives in the retirement home 15 miles from here?", he asked.

"Yeah.", I said.

"Well the thing is were going to visit them today.", he said.

"Oh ok.", I said a little happy and a little sad.

"Well I guess I'll see you at school then Sam. Bye.", he said before hanging up from the phone.

"Bye.", I said then I hanged up.

"Yes! Only me and Danny! Yes! Finally!", I yelled.

"Samantha keep it down.", Sam's mom shouted.

"Yes mom! I will.", Sam shouted back.

"Good.", Sam's mom said.

"Parents they always ruin things.", I mumbled.

Suddenly I heard the bell rang.

"Samantha honey it's Danny!", Sam's dad shouted from downstairs.

"Coming.", I shouted back.

Quickly I ran down the the hallway, another hallway, then stairs leading to the living room, and to the front door.

When I got to the front door I quickly opened it and saw Danny.

Sigh. This is going to be an interesting night.

* * *

**So sorry for the late chapter. It's not because of school, it's because I'm sick. And I still am. Anyways I'll submit the next chapter later on today or tomorrow. Oh and thanks for the reviews, I really liked it!Bye for now.**

**Mysterygal02**


	4. Getting the Clues pt 2

**

* * *

**

My Heart

**Summary - Danny, Sam, and Tucker are friends that never keep secrets from one another. But what happens when feelings rise?**

**Chapter 4 - Getting the Clues pt. 2 **

**(Note in this story all characters are aged 16. Except for teachers, principles, their parents, and older brothers/sisters.)**

**(...) - A/N**

* * *

Recap of Last Chapter - Sam's Pov. 

When I got to the front door I quickly opened it and saw Danny.

Sigh this is going to be an interesting night.

Chapter 4 -Sam's Pov.

"Hi Danny.", I greeted before letting him in.

"Hi Sam.", Danny greeted back now stepping into the house.

"Just what are you toodoing anyways?", Sam's dad asked curiosly.

"Dad! I told you were only watching a movie.", I said.

"Okay but it better not be something I want to see. Got that young man.", Sam's dad said to Danny.

"Gulp.Yes. Mr. Manson.", Danny said nervously.

"Good. Now go do your thing kids.", Sam's dad said then went away.

"Phew what did he think we were doing? Do things that young couples do?", Danny asked.

"Probably, Danny. But were not gonna do those things I mean we are just friends, right?", I asked.

"Yeah sure. Friends.", Danny said a little sad.

'Huh? I wonder what he's so sad about.', I thought.

"Uh Danny you go down to the movies and picked out what you want to watch. I need to do something first ok?", I said to him.

"Uh yeah sure ok.", Danny said then went to the direction of the movies.

After watching Danny go down to the movies. I quickly went to my room to write something in my diary.

When I got there I quickly got out my diary from it's secret hiding spot that not even Danny and Tucker knows about.It took a while to get it, but when I got it I quickly unlocked it and began to find a clean page where I can write. It wasn't hard though, finding a clean page since I only got this book two days ago therefore there is only two entries. When I got to a page that is clean I began to write.

_Dear Diary, _

_Right now Danny is at my house.(Yay!) But why am I feeling this certain feeling. Could it be that I like him as more than a friend or is it because were friends and friends care for one another. I'm very confused right now. I wish I know what this feeling is.(Mumbles darkly.) See you later._

_Sincerely,_

_Samantha Manson a.k.a. Sam Manson or Sam_

Okay after I finished writing that I quickly locked my diary, put it back to it's secret hiding place, then went down to where the movies is. Where Danny is that is.

After several minutes I got down to where the movies was. And found Danny still looking for a movie to watch. Quietly I crept closer to him, careful not to make any noise of any kind.

Finally after a few steps more I got behind. I tapped him in the shoulder andwas about to say"Boo!" when...

"Hi Sam.", Danny greeted wearing a scary looking mask.

I screamed. Really loud. This was definitely not something I expected. I thought he was justlooking for something to watch! Not wait until I come down and scare me!

"Danny what are you doing?",I asked as soon I stopped screaming.

"Just thought. I'd scare you Sam. And the look on your face was priceless.", Danny said laughing while taking the mask off his face.

"Will you please stop laughing Danny. Or else were never going towatch a movie.", I said.

"Yeah sure okay. But which one do you want to watch? The Ring 2 orThe Grudge.", Danny said.

"Uh what about the Grudge.", I answered him.

"Alright.", Danny said then turned the t.v. on and put on the dvd.

(I'm gonna skip the whole movie part, okay.)

After the movie was over I got out the dvd then turned the t.v. off. After that I walked Danny to the front door even though he already knows where it was.But when I got to the front door. Danny he...

He kissed me on the lips! Am I dreaming! Yes probably I was dreaming. But this wasn't a dream, this is real life!

I can't believe it why is he kissing me and not Paulina! Ahh well this is better. Sigh. This is the moment of my life! After a little while of letting him kiss me I kissed him back. The kiss it was really amazing! Well to me that is...I don't even know if Danny did this in his own free will. I mean what if he was controlled by a ghost! Oh well better stop thinking and just kiss him.

* * *

**Hi guys. Hope you like this chapter. Oh and thanks for the reviews! I liked it! Anyways I'll submit the next chapter either on Tuesday or Wednesday, okay! Until next time!**

**Mysterygal02**


End file.
